


Un jour, je te tuerai

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les amours de Rumple [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Drama & Romance, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Minor Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, POV Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Rumplestiltskin est prisonnier de Zelena, de la méchante sorcière de l'ouest, et ce souvient de ce qu'ils auraient put avoir.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Series: Les amours de Rumple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Un jour, je te tuerai

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier drabble sur le fandom Once Upon A Time, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Un jour, je te tuerai**

Il se trouvait dans un champ de blé, tout les deux. La rousse avait une couronne végétale, dans les cheveux, et lui … il était humain. Il était libéré de ces démons, de ces ténèbres qui lui avaient enserré le cœur, tel une malédiction. 

\- Je t’aime, Rumplestiltskin. 

La méchante sorcière de l’ouest l’embrassa. 

Le Ténébreux se réveilla dans sa cellule, la vue obstruée par ces cheveux couleur de feu. Le champ de blé n’existait pas, c’était un avenir qui leur était à jamais fermé.

\- Bonjour, le prince au bois dormant. 

\- Zelena … Tu m’as embrassé. 

\- Oh voyons, s’exclama-t-elle faussement indignée, tu as fait bien pire à tes ennemis. 

Des deux sœurs, il avait aimé la pire. Regina était certes manipulatrice, autoritaire et avide de pouvoir, mais elle était saine d’esprit et surtout, elle avait un cœur. Tandis que Zelena était démente, folle. Oui, des deux sœurs, elle était très probablement la pire. 

C’est alors qu’elle jeta à ses pieds … Belle … Elle avait osé. La brune le regarda, le regard suppliant de faire quelque chose, tandis que la magicienne à la peau verte tenait son cœur entre ces mains. 

\- Si tu fais ça ..., murmura-t-il la colère palpable dans sa voix

\- Tu me tuerais ? Erreur très cher, c’est moi qui vais te tuer. Pour tout ce que tu m’as fait subir, pour l’avenir que nous aurions pu avoir et qui a disparu à cause de toi. 

Elle fit craquer, lentement, le cœur de sa bien-aimée entre ces doigts, qui était secouée de violents spasmes, avant de finalement le réduire en poussière. Puis, elle abandonna là le cadavre de la jeune femme, dans la cage de la Bête qu’elle avait capturé. Bientôt, son sort serait fin prêt, sa vengeance pour la vie qu’on lui avait volée.

Zelena balaya le souvenir du champ de blé, cet avenir leur était à jamais inaccessible désormais. 


End file.
